Moonrise
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Moonrise, the human with nightfury blood they call her. She'll go on many adventures with her siblings and Viking friends and learn about her past along the way. I wonder if this will end well. Probably not, but let's do it anyway! I don't own How to Train You Dragon, but I do own the stuff that wasn't in the movie.
1. The Start of the Start

On the Isles of Night a small human baby cried in a basket, she wasn't like the others. She had white curls of hair and red eyes, poor thing was fated to drown in the ocean by her parents but, the waves took pity on her and lead her to a place for the little flower to blossom. It was destiny for that night two nightfuries walked the beach and heard the baby's cry, they weren't just any nightfuries but the alpha mates of a whole pack of nightfuries. They took her to the pack.

' _We have found a human hatchling on the beach!'_ the alpha male known as Blackstreak, he had pitch black scales like all nightfuries and blazing orange eyes. He looked down at the baby, who stopped crying when the dragons found her.

' _And we decide to take her in as our own'_ the alpha female Forest, she had the normal nightfury scales and enchanting forest green eyes. The other nightfuries of the pack have seen the baby, they all knew she was different, a good different.

' _First the adopting ritual'_ Blackstreak softly drew a small cut on the baby's hand, he and Forest drew a drop of their own blood that fell into the baby's cut. It instantly heals.

' _Meet our daughter Moonrise!'_ the two roared causing the pack to roar in approval.

Moonrise wasn't the only happy news that night the two alphas also had two eggs hatch. The first one to hatch was a male with bright forest green eyes like his Mother, the second one was a female with blazing orange eyes like her father. Their names were Shadowforce and Blaze, Shadowforce is gonna be the next alpha of the pack.

They were a happy family for five years.

Until the Queen attacked, hungry for power. The Nightfury pack all died…

' _Take the hatchlings and run'_ Blackstreak set Moonrise on his mate's back with her two siblings.

' _What about you?!'_ Forest asked with tears running down her face.

' _I will distract her so you can run, my love'_ the alpha licked her tears away.

' _Don't leave Daddy'_ Moonrise hugged Blackstreak's head.

' _Don't worry my little Moon, I'll always be with you in your heart and your blood'_ He nuzzled all his hatchlings before flying out of the cave, to his death.

Forest flew out after, the last thing she heard from her mate was his pained cry as he died.

...the four were the only one's to survive that night, and the Queen knew it.

Forest flew to Berk at the cover of night, she silently landed in front of a house and set Moonrise on their doorstep.

' _Don't forget about your true family, I will watch over you in the forest'_ the crying mother nuzzled her only human daughter before banging against the door and quickly running to the forest.

The door opened to reveal a young married couple.

"Oh Freya it's a toddler!" the man gasped as his wife, Freya picked up the girl.

"Just like we always wanted Hagus" Freya smiled down at Moonrise down in her arms.

"She will grow up the best Hagared ever!" Hagus declared as he closed the door, Forest was watching closely with a small smile.

' _Mommy where's Moonrise?'_ Shadowforce asked in concern, he was always protective of his siblings.

' _She's in a loving place, don't worry you will see her again'_ Forest cried even more.

' _I hope so! She promised to be my rider!'_ Blaze chirped, causing the mother to cry more as she ran farther into the forest.

That night the Queen found them, she took Shadowforce and erased his name from his and his family's minds, even Moonrise's. They remember everything, but the name Blackstreak named his only son and heir.

Forest raised Blaze in a cave with Moonrise visiting when she can. The Mother died from a sickness in front of her two daughters.

' _I'm in your blood, your heart, I will watch over you in the stars with your Father. Never forget us my beautiful hatchlings, watch after each other and find your brother'_ were her last words.

Moonrise grew up in the village of Berk, she was very skinny, but don't let that fool you she is unexpecting and a mystery to many. Ferya and Hagus love her very much and treat her like a Princess, they always had a smile on their face when she was seen. Moonrise was friends with all the viking kids, even Hiccup. She never forgot the nightfury family, always trying to remember her dear brother's name, but couldn't. Moonrise visits Blaze everyday almost all day, they would fly around the island on nights when there isn't a dragon raid. No, instead they try to find their brother, who they can sense is close, perks of having the same blood in their bodies.

This story begins on a night where Hiccup shot down that very brother the sisters were trying to find.


	2. Where it all begins

Moonrise was sitting on top of her house, she liked being high up. The teen looked up at the sky to realize it was night.

' _Must have lost track of time'_ Moonrise muttered in the language of the dragons. She spoke norse too, but she felt more comfortable speaking dragonese. The white haired teen gracefully slide down the roof and started to make her way to the forest when something exploding caught her attention.

"DRAGON RAID!" a lookout yell. Moonrise sighed and ran to the group of teens that were using buckets to douse fires.

"Nice of you to show up" Astrid tossed a bucket in the red eyed teen's hands.

"Wouldn't miss it" Moonrise threw the water on a burning house, dousing the flame.

"I still don't get why we are putting out the fire" Tuffnut spoke up.

"Yea, the village looks cooler when it's on fire" Ruffnut, the twin sister of Tuffnut, agreed with her brother.

"Cause the chief told us too" Fishlegs sighed and threw water on a flame.

"Well when I'm chief one day, you two can blow up as many houses as you want" Snotlout smirked and flexed his left arm.

"To bad you won't be chief, Hiccup's the heir" Moonrise rolled her eyes, normally she snapped at Snotlout for talking bad about her best friend, but being near all these dragons put her in a good mood.

"You mean Useless? Yea right!" the buff viking child laughed.

"Just do what I do" Astrid came behind Moonrise, the two girls are as close as sisters. "Punch him in the gut"

"I would, but Gorthi said if I send another person injured to her she'll hit me with her stick" the white haired teen sighed jokingly, causing Astrid to laugh and softly punch her shoulder.

"Whatever you say" the blond shieldmaiden put out another fire. The six teens kept up their work until a head of a torch rolled past them and the dragons fled.

"Oh Useless has been busy" Snotlout and the twins laughed and walked towards the large crowed.

"I might take you up on that offer of punching him in the gut and maybe kick him in the face" Moonrise whispered to Astrid as the two girls followed Fishlegs to the middle of town.

"I shot a Nightfury" Hiccup's said before his father, the chief picked him up from the scruff of the boy's shirt. The white haired teen stopped.

' _Did he say Nightfury?'_ Moonrise whispered to herself before sneakily running to the forest. The bright blue sky blessed her with a easy journey… until she heard Hiccup yelling 'I did it!'. The red eyed female teen quickly ran over to where she heard the voice and gasped at the scene before her.

Her brother trapped in boa rope with Hiccup about to cut out his heart with a dagger.

"I'm gonna cut out your heart and bring it to my father. I am a Viking. I AM A VIKING!" the small boy yelled and was about to stab the male nightfury, but hesitated. For a long while the dragon and human looked into each other's eyes. "I did this" Hiccup started to walk away, but stopped and cut the ropes.

' _What are you doing Hiccup?'_ Moonrise again whispered in the dragon language. When Hiccup finished cutting the bond the nightfury pounced and pinned the human boy to the ground before roaring in his face. Soon after that the black dragon ran away and Hiccup fainted.

"I have to find him" Moonrise ran past the unconscious Hiccup and chased the downed nightfury to a small cove.

' _Stupid humans'_ she heard a male voice growl.

' _Brother?'_ Moonrise slid down into the cove and earned the attention of the dragon.

' _Wait? Moonrise?'_ the nightfury squinted and took a step forward. ' _Is it really you?'_ he asked in amazement.

' _Me and Blaze have been looking for you for forever'_ the white haired teen ran forward and hugged the male dragon.

' _Blaze is here too?'_ the green eyed nightfury again asked.

' _Yes, yes! We can be a family again!'_ Moonrise cried onto the dragon.

' _What about Mother?'_ the downed dragon asked excitedly, but regretted it by the look on his human sister's face.

' _She died of sickness'_ the red eyed teen looked at the ground, but started laughing when her brother started licking her face.

' _When am I gonna see both my beautiful sisters in the same place?'_ he cooed.

' _Oh shot! Blaze is gonna kill me for not telling her first!'_ Moonrise quickly ran out of the cove with her brother's laughter behind. She ran toward a cave that was hidden by trees. ' _Blaze! Blaze! I found our brother!'_ a black streak ran out of the cave and stopped in front of the human.

' _Where?!'_ the female nightfury with blazing orange eyes roared.

' _He's in the cove. Look it's getting dark and I have to head back to the village, but tell im I'll come back'_ Moonrise kissed Blaze's snout and ran towards Berk as her sister ran the other way. The red eyed teen made it home just as the night sky started raining.

"Hi Mom, Dad" the wet teen purposely hugged the two, getting them wet.

"Moonrise!" Freya tried to keep a straight face, but ended up with all three laughing.

"Moon, I have something to tell you and you ain't' gonna like it" Hagus stood up straight with a frown.

"What is it Dad?" the white haired teen stopped laughing and looked at her adopted dad.

"The chief wants all the teens to go into dragon training" Freya stood behind her husband.

"What?! We can't even have a choice?!" Moonrise yelled at no one really.

"I'm sorry honey, but chief's word is law" Hagus sighed.

"It's not your fault Papa. I'm heading to bed" the red eyed teen walked up the stairs and passed out on her bed. She has a big day tomorrow.


	3. Skipping class to hang with Bro and Sis

**I'm back and better than ever! Not really I just got braces and they hurt a lot. But, Enjoy~**

* * *

Moonrise sat up in bed and stretched her arms over her head with a yawn.

The teen rubbed her red eyes and slid out of bed. She ran her fingers through her white hair until she thought it was straight enough. Moonrise quietly walked down stairs and outside to see the rising sun. Her human parents were use to Moonrise walking up so early in the morning.

The dragon blooded teen calmly walked towards the forest. She couldn't wait to see her siblings together again.

At that thought Moonrise frowned, she would have to tell her _dragon_ siblings that she was being forced to take part in _dragon_ killing training.

She was not looking forward to that conversation.

Before Moonrise knew it she was at the cove her brother had been trapped in. She climbed down the rocks and smiled at the sight of Blaze and her brother cuddling up asleep like the three did when they were hatchlings.

That smile quickly turned into a smirk as she with the stealth of a nightfury crept towards her two siblings.

' _WAKE UP!'_ Moonrise roared as loud as she could, causing her brother and Blaze to quickly snap awake and jump to their paws.

' _Where's the fire?!'_ her brother yelled, his green eyes found to his laughing human sister. ' _You brat'_ he playfully growled.

' _Sorry not sorry, I couldn't help it'_ the white haired teen wiped a tear of laughter off her face.

' _The first time she did that to me I hit my head against my cave roof'_ Blaze narrowed her eyes at her laughing sister.

' _I said I was sorry'_ Moonrise calmed down. ' _I just came to see you guys and tell you some news'_

' _And what is that news?'_ Blaze started licking her paw and rubbing it against her muzzle.

' _The Chief of Berk is forcing all teens to go into dragon killing training'_ the red eyed half dragon looked down, causing her long white hair to cover her face as her siblings froze.

' _And you can't get out of it?'_ the brother tilted his head sadly. They may have been separated for many years, but he knew how his human sister felt about even the idea of killing a dragon.

' _No, the Chief left last night with my human parents last night and training starts later on this morning'_ Moonrise sighed as she looked up at the sky. ' _I could always try and ditch class, just hang out here with you guys'_ she slightly brightened every time she spoke a word of her idea.

' _Oh, you bad sis'_ the orange eyed female nightfury chuckled and slugged her human sister with one of her paws. The three siblings laughed.

Moonrise loved this. It's been so long since the Three Crusaders have been in the same place, together.

' _So what will we do until…'_ the white haired teen thought for a second. ' _Around midday'_ she decided.

' _Tag! Your it!'_ Blaze smacked their brother with her tail then bolted, Moonrise too ran as the two girls laughed.

' _Oh! You'll pay for that!'_ the male nightfury laughed and chased after his human sister.

* * *

Moonrise calmly walked around her village like she was there all day.

"Moonrise!" the long white haired teen turned around to see Astrid running towards her. When the blonde reached her, she punched the albino teen in the arm. "Where were you at? You missed dragon training!"

"Not really in the mood to kill dragons" the dragon blooded teen casually shrugged. "Unlike the other teens I'm not much of a killer, I like healing people better"

Astrid thought for a second before nodding. "Still taking those lessons from Gorthi?" the two started walking around the village.

"No, she keeps on saying that she taught me everything she knew about healing" Moonrise shook her head. "Hey, sis. If a dragon comes after me you'll have my back, right?"

"Of course" the blonde laughed at the ridiculous thought of _not_ being there for her bonded sister. "As long as her have my back when I get injured from saving you butt"

"Always" the albino teen laughed with Astrid as the two just kept on talking for the rest of the day.

* * *

Moonrise groaned as she closed her hut door. Playing a game of tag with two very powerful dragons than talking to Astrid _really_ takes a lot out of a girl.

Her human Mother once taught the dragon blooded teen how to cook, the only food Moonrise didn't burn was fish. So with a huge grin the teen, alone in her home, made a cooked fish.

She ate with the hunger of a dragon and moved upstairs to her room. Moonrise grabbed some paper and charcoal before climbing onto her roof.

The sun started to set, the colors merged together beautifully… then it started raining.

"OH MY THOR!" Moonrise yelled as she got pelted my the rock sized droplets of water. The albino quickly got back inside and looked at the damage of her soaked clothes. "Are you kidding me?!" she cursed under her breath as she changed into a dryer tunic and leggings. "Of all days _it just had to be today!'_ Moonrise accidentally slipped into dragonasis. With a long sigh she face planted into her bed. "Life hates me so" she muttered as the albino slowly slipped into sleep.

* * *

 _There was fire and screams everywhere as the small village burned to the ground in a dragon attack._

" _Take your baby sister and go!" a long white haired woman with red eyes pushed a baby Moonrise sleeping in a basket to two boys._

" _But what about you, Mother?!" the oldest asked while the younger boy held onto his baby sister lovingly._

" _Just go and take your siblings, Ryker!" their Mother pushed the three siblings towards the docks and ran back to help her village._

" _Come on, Viggo!" Ryker pulled his two younger siblings to a boat and quickly casted away._

" _Are you okay, Aiko?" Viggo looked down at his now awake baby sister, who smiled up at her favorite older brother. "I'll take that as a yes" the boy gave a slight chuckle._

" _How is she?" Ryker looked down at his younger siblings with much love in his eyes._

" _She's okay"_

 _The ship lurched and the two looked up to see a purple Scauldron attacking their sail._

" _Hey!" the older sibling yelled. "Stop that!"_

 _The Scauldron turned it's head and opened it maw before launching at the three siblings. The dream went black, the only thing Moonrise could hear was a baby girl crying._

* * *

Moonrise shot up in her bed and put a hand on her forehead, it was sticky in sweat.

"What- what was that?" the albino muttered to herself with wide red eyes. The dream constantly replaying in her head.

"Who were those people?"

* * *

 **Aiko means little loved one.**

 **Yes I'm back with a chapter of Moonrise because people liked it.**

 **I have a few warnings for you amazing people.**

 **There won't be many scenes from the movie because I have no access to it at the moment.**

 **I'm a very busy woman with school and my other five hundred stories so I'll update as much as I can, but no promises.**

 **Okay, enough of those. Now I want you amazing readers to do me a favor.**

 **If and/or when you review please name a possible ship for Moonrise because I don't have one for her. It can be anything from shipping Moonrise with Hiccup to shipping her with Astrid, I don't care. But fair warning is I haven't decided _if_ Moonrise will even have a love intrest (sorry for the spelling).**

 **I might not be able to make this story as long to Race to Rider's Edge like I want too, but I'll still add hint's to where Moonrise came from.**

 **This is most likely a lot to take in so I'll end this now.**

 **Later~**


End file.
